


Unnecessary Persuasion

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phone Sex, Power of Words, Sex, Sex with colleagues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden is away on a Company assignment and calls Noah for some entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Persuasion

Noah was the first one to ever believe in Eden. To care what happened to her. To act like she could be trusted to do the right thing. It was a whole new kind of power for Eden and maybe that was why she pushed him. Just to see how far his trust in her would go.

She knew she wasn’t supposed to use her ability unless it was under his orders but she saw no harm in it if she wasn’t hurting anyone. Besides, he was far too serious. High-strung might be a more suitable phrase. It would do him some good to have a little fun. All work and no play made Noah a dull boy…

It started off innocently enough. Eden would call Noah just to break up some of the monotony of her day spent listening to Mohinder drone on about his father’s research. She’d ask him how things were going back at Primatech, how Claire was doing, how the weather was in Texas. She’d even check to make sure he was remembering to eat because she knew that when he got caught up in work, more often than not he would forget to have lunch. And she knew things between him and Sandra were strained at best and how lonely he really was.

It wasn’t long before ‘What have you eaten today?’ led to ‘What are you wearing?’ The first time it happened so casually that Noah just replied, describing his black suit with blue shirt and tie before realizing that she was being naughty and scolding her. Eden just giggled to herself and promised him she was behaving in New York.

Of course, it didn’t help Noah to think that Eden was flirting with him. He tried desperately to think of her as a daughter. Someone he was in no way allowed to think these kinds of thoughts about but she made it so damn hard. And having to go home to a wife who was cold to him only added to his… problem. He found himself thinking of Eden more and more often, looking forward to her daily calls to update him on her progress. The ‘What are you wearing?’ thing had actually become a joke between them and they would both ask one another without it being something naughty, or so Noah told himself. Until he started really wanting to know what Eden had on under that black skirt and green sweater. But he would never ask. That was highly inappropriate and he was basically her boss, after all. Still, the thought was a difficult one to shake from his mind. He imagined her underthings would be lacy and impossibly tiny.

“What are you wearing, Noah?”

“Not today, Eden. I have a lot on my mind.” He could practically see her pouty expression through the phone and he hated that he might be letting her down somehow. But really, this was a very dangerous game she was playing and he had to put a stop to it somehow.

“Fine. I’ll call you back after I check in on the scientist. Hopefully I’ll have something to tell you then. And Noah… don’t let things get too hard for you,” She grinned evilly into her phone as she added the compulsion that would insure a certain something would get very hard for Noah the next time he heard her voice again.

Noah just shook his head at Eden’s silly innuendo. He wasn’t a teenager and he most certainly would not ‘get hard’ while he was working. Still, his gaze kept drifting to his wrist to check his watch, finding himself impatient for her call. He nearly jumped when his phone finally did ring and had to collect his cool before answering.

“This is Bennet.”

“Hello, Noah.” Eden smiled into the phone and was pleased to hear a sharp intake of breath from Noah’s side. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

“Eden. You have an update for me?” He could do this. He was a grown man. The fact that simply hearing Eden saying his name was enough to give him an erection was just a sign that he’d been working too hard. That was all this was. His job was stressful and he hadn’t been paying attention to his quite obvious need to relieve some built up tension. These things were bound to happen. He tried to remember when the last time he and Sandra had been intimate was and he couldn’t. It had been months; that much he knew. Maybe even a year. He let out a deep sigh and concentrated on climbing the stairs.

“Are you happy to hear from me?” Eden wished she could see him right now, but luckily she had a pretty good imagination and his face haunted most of her daydreams anyway. She bit on her bottom lip and trailed a finger over the neckline of her sweater.

“I am,” He wasn’t about to tell her just how happy though, “Have you made any more progress today?” He blinked, trying to gather his thoughts so he could concentrate on the phone call in a professional manner.

“Well, right now I’m working on unbuttoning my sweater…”

Noah coughed. “Eden…” He hoped his voice sounded like a warning but it sounded more like pleading to Eden so she continued. He needed a little persuading, but that was fine with her. This was good for him, she told herself.

“Loosen your tie a little, Noah.” And that sounded like a good idea. His tie was definitely a bit too tight to be comfortable. He pulled on it, loosening the knot.

“Tell me how hard you are right now.” Eden was picturing him at his desk, with his jacket off and his tie all in disarray. The thought made her stomach flutter and she tossed her sweater aside, running a hand lightly over her breasts.

There was a pause and she could tell he was trying to fight it. He really tried too hard to be good. Too hard for his own health. Eden cleared her throat and asked the question again.

“So hard it hurts…” Noah whispered the words into the phone and Eden gasped as a jolt of arousal went through her at that little admission. It was much more than she expected and his whispering only made it more intense.

“Open your pants for me, Noah. I want you to touch yourself.” She held her breath as she tried to listen for the sound of Noah’s zipper going down. But right at that moment there was a knock at her door and she rolled her eyes, pulling her sweater back on. She knew it was Mohinder coming to tell her he found something in that computer gibberish or whatever, so she told Noah to hold on while she answered the door.

The very last thing Eden expected to find on the other side of her door was Noah, wearing her most favorite suit of his. The dark gray one and a shirt that was just a shade lighter with a hint of sheen to it. And the tie. The black and silvery tie with the tiniest of purple stripes running through it. Holding flowers, nonetheless.

“What is this?” Eden laughed, staring up at him, “When did you get here?” She took the flowers and went to find something to put them in as Noah walked inside the apartment like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

“I got into the city late last night. There have been some developments that required my attention,” he gave her the slightest of smiles; she wouldn’t even have noticed if it weren’t for his eyes. His eyes betrayed his emotions more than anything else. They even looked a deeper shade of blue right then. She gave him a much bigger smile and thanked him for the flowers.

“I thought you might need something to brighten up the place. I’m used to Company accommodations; they’re not usually the most cheerful or cozy environments.” Though, really, if he had someone like Eden with him on his past away missions, it would have made all the difference in the world.

He had a point there. She glanced over at the flowers and agreed that they added something that had been lacking in the place. Or maybe that was just him being there. The loneliness Eden had been feeling sort of bubbled to the surface all at once and she thought that his stopping by to see her on his way to… wherever he was going, probably to see Angela, was the best present anyone could have given her. Because it meant that he cared. That he had been thinking about her.

“So… were you really hard?” She bit back a laugh, but the dimples in her cheeks gave her away. She couldn’t help it, she had to know.

“I was. And it’s becoming a trend with you. I can’t even seem to have a simple conversation with you without my pants getting just a little too tight. Would you care to explain that, Miss McCain?” He stepped towards her, closing the gap between them. He sincerely hoped that it was just her power but he was beginning to feel it was something more and that scared him. That and the fact that he was still half-hard and hoped she hadn’t noticed (but really secretly hoped she had.)

“I may have had something to do with it,” Eden was amused at how Noah could be so stoic even while they discussed his having a boner. She tentatively moved closer and was encouraged when he didn’t try to move away or attempt to stop her somehow. She ran a finger over his tie and tugged on it gently.

Noah swallowed hard before reaching out and pulling her against him. He lifted her chin with his thumb and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her roughly. God, he had wanted to do that for so long and her lips were just as soft as he had imagined they would be. Her mouth yielded to his and he explored her thoroughly, tasting her and sliding his tongue against hers. He was glad Eden wasn’t shy. She gave back just as good, nipping at his lips and sucking at his tongue suggestively. He pushed himself against her, and was rewarded with a small moan from Eden when his hardness pressed against her belly. He wanted to tease her, to make her crazy with wanting him before finally giving her the fucking she deserved. But he was so hard already, and that was entirely her fault. Noah growled with impatience as his mouth moved down her throat, sucking at the delicate skin, not even caring if he left a mark. In fact, he hoped it would leave a mark. He wanted to claim her. And maybe that would somehow show her who was really in charge here.

Of course, that wouldn’t matter at all to Eden. She just giggled softly, trying his patience even more as she pulled away from his mouth to lead him back to the bedroom. He reached for her, wanting that mouth on his again but she pushed him until the backs of his legs hit the bed behind him and he fell onto it with a heavy sigh. Then suddenly Eden was climbing into his lap and Noah wrapped his arms around her, thankful for the full body contact and the warmth and weight of her against his groin.

“Do you want me, Noah?” Eden grinned at him mischievously as she rocked slowly in his lap. All he could think was that she was trying to tease him and that he’d show her what happened to bad girls who tease too much. Unfortunately, he hadn’t planned this out well enough to have tied her up or at the very least, taped her mouth shut. In his defense, she had been distracting him all day, or for months, depending on the way you looked at it. And from Noah’s point of view, Eden had been tempting him ever since he brought her into the Company. He had half a mind to simply tear her clothes off and fuck her until she couldn’t walk the next day but another part of him wanted to be gentle with her because he doubted she’d ever had that. He groaned, burying his face in her hair before speaking.

“Yes, Eden. I want you. But you know that already. So, it’s my turn to ask you, do you want me?”

It mattered to him that she wanted this too. Really wanted it. Wanted him. Not just as a game, but… well, he wasn’t sure what, exactly. Needed him, like he needed her. It wasn’t love, or so he told himself; but a physical need that one person could only get from another person.

“Yes, more than anything.” Eden answered, looking up into his eyes and wetting her lips with her tongue.

With that, Noah grasped her hips, grinding against her just for one moment in an attempt to ease his ache even slightly before lifting her off of him and setting her down on her back. He shook his head and laughed as she immediately sat upright again to pull her sweater off, and then began working on his jacket and tie.

“Let me do that,” Noah attempted to protest, but Eden made quick work of them both and was already halfway down his shirt buttons so he just gave in and admired the way she looked in the black lacy bra. He grinned to himself, pleased his imagination had been right about her underclothes. He reached across, sliding a finger under one of the straps and letting it fall down her shoulder. She looked good like this, half-naked and undressing him.

She smiled at him and carefully removed his glasses, setting them on the bedside table while he tossed his shirt aside. Eden leaned forward, kissing his bare chest before unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the bed. His eyes turned that darker shade of blue as he let them roam over her breasts and he gently pushed her onto her back again so he could admire them further, using his tongue and teeth. He took one nipple into his mouth as he teased the other between his thumb and forefinger, getting the most delicious noises out of Eden in return. He remembered he had wanted to tease her and was pretty smug that he was still able to given the erection straining to be freed from his slacks until it dawned on him painfully that Eden was wearing a skirt and he slid his hand up her thigh. It took all the control he had left not to just push the tiny scrap of material which passed as Eden’s panties out of the way to shove himself into her tight, wet body in one sharp movement.

It would also help if he could get his pants off first too. But when he brushed his fingers over the lace between Eden’s legs, she whimpered and bucked her hips against his hand and he felt how wet she was, Noah was done for. He fumbled to unbuckle his belt with shaking hands and took a deep breath to try to steady himself. Eden bit her lip and reached down to help him with the button and zipper, her smaller hands able to work them easier despite her impatience, and she pushed the material out of the way. Noah bit back a moan, making a low noise deep in his throat when he felt her fingers wrap around his cock. He wondered how many times he had imagined this as he looked down to see what he looked like in her hand. Her fingers were long, but overall her hand was tiny and beautiful, just like the rest of her and he felt like a giant in comparison. That wasn’t helping either. He chewed on his lip, gently moving her hand away, though it was really the last thing he wanted to do.

Eden pouted when her hand was moved away. She wanted to tease Noah. She liked the way he felt in her hand, so rigid but so smooth at the same time. She had imagined what he’d look like and feel like so many times, but nothing came close to really seeing him, really feeling him. She wanted to taste him, discover every inch of his cock with her tongue. It was like he could tell what she was thinking because he groaned out loud and lowered his head between her knees, pressing his lips to her center as he tried to ignore the throbbing ache of his cock.

She raised her hips up off the bed, trying to get more kisses, or fingers, or anything from Noah. For a split second, she thought of compelling him but she realized it wasn’t necessary. She wanted and needed so much but she could tell he was going to give it all to her. She moaned and ran her hands over his hair as he pushed her skirt up and slid his fingers under her panties, yanking them down over her hips, throwing them aside. She moaned even louder when he slid a finger up inside her and then murmured something quite obscene when he lowered his mouth to flick his tongue over the little nub just above where his finger was.

Noah chuckled softly, raising himself back up to face Eden again and kiss her with all the passion he felt. She grabbed onto him tight, kissing back almost feverishly until he pulled away to brush a strand of hair from her face and look deep into her eyes. He wanted to take his time but there was such a sense of urgency in the air, thick and heavy between them. They couldn’t even be bothered to fully remove the rest of their clothing; it had just been pushed hastily out of the way.

“Fuck me, Noah. Fuck me until we can’t even move.”

And neither of them was sure if that was a command or not but it really didn’t matter because there was nothing Noah wanted more than to fuck Eden silly, or into exhaustion, whatever the case. He positioned himself over her and thrust fully into her, causing them both to gasp out. She was so tight and warm and wet and oh god, he really hoped he could last longer than he felt he was going to.

Eden wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to move. He didn’t hesitate but he wanted to do this right and rocked into her slowly, moving his hips in circles, grinding against her until Eden’s breath was coming out in shallow pants and her nails were digging into his shoulders. Noah pushed himself up higher, adjusting his angle to thrust faster and deeper. Eden murmured incoherent things in his ear about how big he was and how she was spiraling over the edge. Noah held his breath, trying so hard to hold back until Eden cried out his name. He felt her shake beneath him, and finally felt her shudder as she clenched around him, letting out the most beautiful noises as waves of pleasure washed over her. It only took a few more thrusts before Noah came with a shout, spilling himself into her completely.

“Eden…” Noah felt like he could just collapse on top of her but forced himself to roll to one side so he wouldn’t hurt her and pulled her close with one arm.

She tried to stifle a yawn and smiled at him with heavy lidded eyes, curling herself into the space between his body and arm. “We need to do that again.”

Noah chuckled tiredly and told her to wait a few hours, then drifted off to sleep, holding her in his arms.


End file.
